Lavender Fields
by Tigereye77
Summary: Emily Prentiss and Steve McGarrett of Hawaii's Five-0 unit enjoy an afternoon among the lavender. Smutty story alert!


**A/N: This story was written as a fix for CriminalHistory's addiction to Emily Prentiss/Steve McGarrett (from Hawaii 5-0). This is almost completely pure smut. I tried to weave some emotional connection in there, but really, it's smutty. So you have been warned. Smut lovers enjoy.**

"Where are we going?" Emily asked as she turned her head to look at the handsome man at the wheel of the large, blue truck. When he turned to look at her with a mysterious grin, she couldn't help but smile back at the excited boyish air he gave off.

"You asked to see something unique, that not many people know about when they think of sights in Hawaii," Steve McGarrett replied, still not willing to divulge their destination. He had wanted to give Emily a romantic experience that avoided the typical Hawaiian setting. He sensed that Emily hadn't had much romance in her life, that for some reason, men hadn't made the effort to treat her in the way she deserved. He wanted to change all that and make up for all the idiots who failed to recognize the incredible, beautiful woman before them.

"I thought you've been showing me that since that night in my hotel room? That really _big_ and unique sight that I've been enjoying over and over again," Emily purred in a naughty voice. She was rewarded by a deep blush. God, she loved making him do that. For all of Commander Steve McGarrett's badass-ness, he could be reduced into a blushing teen with a comment about his sexual prowess; something that any man would envy and every woman wanted.

"Ahem, yeah, well, that was a private tour of a very exclusive sight," Steve coughed, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"I should hope so. We haven't been using condoms."

"Emily!" Steve yelled out in shock. He turned wide, blue eyes at her.

She laughed wickedly and leaned over towards him to run her hand down one well-muscled arm. Her voice was breathy as she purred into his ear, "Is there any rush to get there? Or can we take a little break?" She bit his ear gently.

Blood rushed to his groin and inadvertently Steve stepped down on the accelerator, causing the car to speed up rapidly, to match the rate of his heart.

"Emily," he growled, his voice roughened by his increasing desire. He wanted nothing more than to stop and take Emily in the car. He could imagine it, the skirt of her yellow sun dress pushed up to her waist, straddling his thighs and riding his stiffened cock as he suckled and played with her generous breasts. He could almost feel the tight, wet heat wrapping around him like a tight vise, squeezing him tighter and tighter as she rode him faster and faster. The warm flesh of her full breast, in his mouth, the hard nipple caught between his teeth as he bit down with just the right amount of force. It would be hot, wild and rough and his cock screamed at him to just do it.

"Babe," he gritted out as her hand began to draft down towards the straining front of his pants. He moaned as she gently massaged him through the cotton of his cargo pants. He pressed his head back against the car seat, his hips began to move as his eyelids fluttered shut, becoming lost in her seductive touch, her hand gently, but firmly squeezing him with just the right amount of pressure. The wheels on the driver side ran over the gravel on the side of the road, causing the ride to become bumpy, but snapping Steve back to awareness. One hand came down to cover hers and he lifted her hand to his lips where he kissed it.

"I'd like nothing more than to have you right now, " he panted, trying to tamp down his lust, "But we're expected."

"Expected?" Emily echoed, sitting back into her seat. She was surprised. They had been keeping to themselves, barely having any contact beyond the most necessary with their respective teams and Steve had not shown any inclination to introduce her to anyone else, though she did get to meet Kamekona one rare afternoon when they had ventured out. "Who are we meeting?"

Steve gave her another mysterious grin, his feelings of desire receding to the controllable low simmer that was always present when he was around her. He linked his fingers with the hand that he still held. He gave the back of her hand another kiss before settling the joined pair comfortably and safely on his thigh. The speed of the truck slowed as he easily controlled the wheel with one hand.

"Just an old friend," he responded. "We'll be there soon."

Emily looked around suspiciously. All she could see was the lush vegetation of the jungle that covered most of the island. They had turned off the main highway about ten minutes ago and had been driving down a fairly smooth dirt road that was wide enough to allow one line of traffic going both ways. Emily could tell that they had been driving up at a gentle angle since they started on the dirt road.

Five minutes later they came upon an opened, white wooden gate with an iron arch that had worked into the decoration in cursive script, "Makaiau Lavender Farm". As Steve smoothly turned the truck up a winding driveway towards a large building with the front, uniquely, made of stone blocks situated on top of a hill, Emily looked around in delight. Through the open windows she could already smell the clean, fragrant scent of lavender.

Steve smiled at her when Emily turned back towards him, a big grin on her face. "A lavender farm? Here in Hawaii?"

"It's actually a perfect climate for it and our soil is rich in minerals thanks to the volcano ash," Steve replied as he got out of the car. Emily leapt out before he had a chance to round the car to help her. She hurried over to his side and linked arms with him.

"It looks incredible!" she breathed out as she leaned against him. She gazed up at the impressive front of the house. It was a large structure and unlike most of the wooden homes that populated the island, the front façade was made of well weathered gray stones that served as the perfect backdrop for the lavender plants adjacent to the house.

Steve's gaze softened as he stared into her excited face. There was something so innocent and pure in her delight that it almost hurt to look at her. Over the last few days, he had seen so many sides of Emily, playful, passionate, pensive, and the side he hated seeing the most, sad. Now, the burdens of her past that seemed to weigh on her disappeared and she carried no shadows in her face. He was happy he could make her feel that way.

"You're incredible," Steve whispered suddenly.

Emily turned to look at him in surprise and her own gaze softened. She touched his cheek with the back of her hand. "I guess you just bring out the best in me," she murmured.

He lowered his head as she leaned up, their lips met in a sweet and gentle kiss that spoke as much as the passionate ones they had shared over the last few days.

"Welcome!"

They pulled apart, startled by the booming voice. They turned to see a very tan man with snowy white hair standing on the porch of the large stone house. His voice was loud, but he was a small man who was no taller than 5'5". He was plump and cherubic, and simply radiated friendliness and good will. His eyes twinkled at the two lovers. He moved his portly form down the three steps towards them.

"Al," McGarrett greeted the man. He towered over the Hawaiian. The two men shook hands. "Thanks for letting us drop by. This is Emily Prentiss." His arm wrapped around Emily's shoulders as he introduced her. "Emily, Al Makaiau. He's an old family friend."

Even in flats, Emily would have been taller than this man, but in her wedge sandals, she towered over him. The man smiled though, his face open and friendly. She could see the light of curiosity in the man's eyes as he looked at her.

"Ah, I see why Steve insisted on giving you the tour of the farm himself," Al said.

Emily looked inquiringly at Steve who frowned at Al. "Don't spill all my secrets, buddy."

Al chuckled good-naturedly. "I get a feeling she can get those secrets out of you without trying too hard, _brah_. I'll only say everything is set and you know where to go."

"Thanks, Al," Steve replied as he turned towards the left and tugged Emily's hand to follow him.

"I guess we'll talk to you later, Al!" Emily called out, surprised they weren't spending more time visiting with his friend. She thought that was a little rude, but she could see Al was not offended. In fact, he seemed amused. And happy.

She trotted along, hurrying to keep up with Steve's quick pace. She shot him a glance and realized he was excited to show her the surprise he had set up. She couldn't help smiling, seeing that boyish enthusiasm he had shown a few minutes earlier in the truck reappear. Emily dismissed any concern of possibly having offended their host and fell into step with McGarrett. When he turned to smile at her, she returned it with ease, her own excitement and curiosity growing.

They traveled along a gravel path that was well-packed down and made the walking easy. The further they walked on the path, the stronger the scent of lavender became. Lush vegetation, much like it had on their drive on the dirt road, rose up on either side of them, but it had a well-manicured look to it. Suddenly, the vegetation stopped and they came upon a large open area where rows upon rows of lavender bushes were planted.

Beautiful purple flowers bobbed gentle on slim, silvery gray-green stems as they clustered together to form round, neat bushes. The humid, warm air was perfumed heavily by the clean, fragrant smell. Emily's sharp ears could hear the faint buzz of lazy bumble bees as they drifted from one tantalizing flower to another. There seemed to be no end to the lavender as it stretched towards the horizon. Only one thing disrupted the view. Just faintly in the distance, Emily could see the bump that was the top of a small structure.

"Like it?" Steve rumbled out, taking in Emily's pleased expression as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush with his body.

"It's lovely. It reminds me of Provenance, yet, it's so unique and different too," she breathed out. The air was cooler at this higher elevation, but it was still humid. Unlike the drier air in France, the moisture in Hawaii seemed to magnify the scent of the lavender, changing it, making it more sensual. Instead of associating it with something clean and relaxing, the scent felt seductive, earthy and carnal. Emily could feel her pulse quicken, a low throb begin between her legs. She leaned heavily back against the wall of muscle behind her, the lush curve of her ass brushing against the front of Steve's pants. She felt more than heard the quickening of his breath and knew he felt it too.

Emily looked around and realized they were quite alone. She shifted her hips slightly from side to side and heard the low rumble of a hungry growl deep in McGarrett's chest.

"What's that building out there?" she asked in a low, husky voice.

"Always one step ahead," Steve murmured in her ear, his breath hot. One hand came up to cradle a breast. He began to slowly stroke it, fingertips lightly grazing it, causing her nipple to tighten painfully. "I have a surprise for you there."

She turned her head until her lips were scant centimeters from his. "Perhaps I'll have a few surprises for you."

Steve gazed at her with burning eyes, the beautiful blue turning darker with each passing second, his hand never ceasing its caresses, but instead, the strokes becoming firmer, harder, more demanding as he began to roll and pinch her nipple.

The throb between her legs increased in its intensity and she could feel the moist heat building, the scent of her arousal mingling with the sensual scent of the lavender. She watched as Steve's nostrils flared slightly, as though he could smell her desire seeping from every pore, and Emily suspected he could.

His hands dropped away from her and Steve moved around until he stood before her, staring into her eyes. Even in her wedged heels, Emily was still a few inches shorter than McGarrett, so she had to tip her head up slightly to look into his eyes. His handsome face was impassive, but the blue eyes were almost completely darkened by his dilated pupils, telling Emily of his intense desire.

She wore a simple sundress with thin string straps that were tied in bows at her shoulder. What really kept her dress up was the elasticized band at the top of the dress that rested just above her breasts. His hands came up and with gentle fingers, he pulled on the dual bows at her shoulder, untying the strings and letting them fall gently down. One finger came up to trace her collar bone. It trailed down and hooked into the top of her dress. Slowly, he pulled it down until the breast he had been fondling popped out and rested saucily on the top of her dress, the rosy nipple in startling contrast to the pale skin.

Steve bent his head and pulled the breast into his mouth, licking and nibbling the nipple into a hard, painful point. Emily arched into his mouth and let out a soft moan as he tugged, licked and nipped. One of his hands came to rest on the small of her back, to help steady her, the other to push the exposed breast higher and closer to his greedy mouth.

Emily's head spun, the throb between her legs now a painful ache, her sex becoming drenched in the heated desire Steve was creating. He pulled back and blew on her wet breast, causing her to whimper. He looked into her face and said in a voice that was little more than a growl.

"That's just a taste of what I'll be doing to you in a minute," he promised. He stepped in closer to her until her breasts, including the nipple he had worked into a hard, sharp nub rubbed brushed up against his chest. "I'm going to make you come, over and over again. You'll be screaming so loudly until you can't speak above a whisper. And I'll fuck you so hard and so long that you won't be able to walk for a week and even after, you'll still feel me between your legs, even when I'm not there." Without another word, he grasped her hand and began to pull her towards the tiny building a few hundred yards away.

On eager feet, Emily followed him. Steve was a passionate, wonderful lover, but often, she could feel him holding back, fearing he would hurt her in some way. She had assured him he wouldn't, that whatever he felt was dark about himself he needn't hide it away from her, that she welcomed it. She had shared those dark corners of herself with him, and she wanted him to do the same. Little by little, he had begun to, but where lovemaking was concerned, he still sometimes struggled to let go.

She just had to remind him every now and then she sometimes wanted a good, hard fuck or two.

And Emily had wanted that since that morning when she saw him rising out of the sea after his morning swim, water glistening on his bronze skin. The wet swim trunks tracing his manhood, teasing her with promised pleasure. Her attempts at seduction had been cut short by a phone call that she now suspected came from this very farm for as soon as Steve had hung up, he had started to hustle her out of the house and out on the road.

Which was why she had been teasing and seducing him the entire ride over until she knew she had him in a state of sexual frustration and it wouldn't take much to send him over the edge. Now as he pulled her along at a quick pace, she couldn't help a grin of triumph, especially after his dark promise of fucking her so hard, she wouldn't be able to walk for a week_. I'd like to take you up on that bet, Commander McGarrett_, she thought silently as she watched his fine ass move before her.

The woman was going to drive him crazy or kill him. _Or kill him with crazy,_ Steve thought as he walked swiftly down the path towards the gazebo that Al had built on a patch of pristine green lawn in a cleared spot among the growing lavender. Al rented out the space for weddings but right now, Steve intended it to be his and Emily's fuck shed.

He always thought of sex between them as love making, because he loved her and all he wanted to do was show her that. Each time they were together, he couldn't help but marvel at his luck at being with her. Though Emily had assured and encouraged him to let go when they were together, Steve still hesitated. There was that ingrained training that started when he was a young child to always be a gentleman and to treat a woman right. But a bigger issue was his concern for Emily. He knew of her past, how she had been used by practically every man she had come in contact with and he wanted to assure her he was not like that. That to be with her was an honor, that he would honor her, so he held himself back, not tapping into that dark side of himself that screamed at him to just take her, whenever and wherever they were.

How many times during the case she had originally flown out here for had he stared at her when she leaned over to pick up something or stretched across the desk to hand someone a report? The urge to push her down, rip off her clothes and take her from behind had been almost overwhelming. He knew his thoughts must have been written on his face for he once caught Hotchner scowling darkly at him.

So Emily had taken it upon herself to tease him mercilessly. Methodically breaking down each of his barriers until he was nothing more than a horny animal and they would couple wildly. How he loved it. And she did too, so he knew his fears were unfounded. But sometimes, habits were hard to break.

Plus he rather enjoyed her seductive games. It just made the sex even hotter.

Emily gasped in pleasure when they walked up the three steps into the gazebo. Al had done as Steve asked and pillows and cushions were piled in one half of the gazebo. A low table with a picnic basket, tray loaded with fresh fruit, a carfare filled with icy water, a bottle of chilling champagne and glasses was at the other end.

The view was breath taking. The gazebo was built on a manicured lawn with the lavender bordering one side. The other side was just the edge of a cliff that opened up to a view of the ocean. At sunset, it became the perfect romantic setting, and much sought after by couples for their wedding ceremony setting.

"It's lovely!" Emily exclaimed.

Steve smiled at her pleasure and leaned against one of the gazebo supports, watching her. For a moment, both forgot their sexual teasing and the desire that still ran through their bodies. The setting was simply too perfect and Emily felt a warmth in her heart as she realized that Steve had carefully planned this just for her. She had heard Danny Williams say Steve was the least romantic man in history, but she just suspected his teammates didn't know all the wonderful, complex facets that made up the amazing man.

She turned to look at him, smiling at her with eyes that still held desire, but also something else. "You did this all for me?"

Her voice held a note of wonder and once again, Steve had the urge to hunt down every man who had hurt Emily in the past and beat them to a bloody pulp. To even question in any way that she deserved something like this was ridiculous. He moved forward and put his hands on other side of her face, cradling her soft cheeks between his roughened palms.

"You deserve this and so much more," he said softly to her. His head dropped and he began to nuzzle her face. "Let me show you everything you deserve, Emily." He moved to kiss her.

Just before he was about to press his lips to hers, she whispered, "No."

Steve pulled back in surprise. "What?"

Suddenly, she put her hands on his shoulder and spun them around. With a little shove, he fell over backwards into the soft pile of pillows. Steve looked up at her in surprise as she leaned down over him.

"My turn to give you what you deserve," she purred out before nipping at his bottom lip.

The small bite sent a bolt of desire straight to his groin and Steve watched as Emily pulled back. Where she stood, she was framed by the doorway of the gazebo, the lovely lavender her background, sunlight gently brushing against her silken hair and ivory skin. Slowly, seductively, she shimmied out of her simple sun dress. The material slid sensuously down her slender body and pooled around her feet.

Steve felt his mouth go dry. She wore no underwear and she stood before him, naked, save for the wedge sandals on her feet. To Steve, she was perfect. He didn't see the scars, the marks, the wounds from past battles that marred the ivory skin. He didn't see any of these things, all he saw was the woman he loved and would give his life for. He saw her.

"I'm yours, Steve," she said softly, her eyes soft, gentle and trusting. "Tell me what you want. Tell me how you want me. What you want me to do. I'm yours."

Steve stared at her wide-eyed and he licked his dry lips. Desire was boiling inside him, pushing him towards insanity. He knew it would take very little to snap his control and he would be on her like some starving animal, ravishing her until both were spent. "Emily…," he croaked out. "You don't have to-"

"Don't you understand, honey? I want to." She knelt down, straddling his body, one hand cupping his cheek. She kissed him, her tongue driving into his mouth and he groaned as she ground her sex down onto his cock, straining against the front of his pants. She broke the kiss and pressed her forehead to his. "You made me trust again. I trust you. Whatever you want. However you want me. I know you won't hurt or do anything to humiliate or make me feel ashamed. My gift to you, love, my trust."

They were the most beautiful words she or anyone had spoken to him. Her trust, something so beaten and broken, Emily was telling him he had made it whole for her and that she was giving it to him so freely and openly. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled her sweet, spicy scent. He felt so humbled.

But his body was, biologically, also feeling other things, especially as she continued to rock her hips, slowly back and forth. Unbidden, he raised his hips to press against her, causing Emily to emit a small whimper as he matched her undulations.

"You're sure?" Steve growled out, pulling back to stare intently into her face, his hands on either side of it, still moving his clothed cock against her. "The moment you feel uncomfortable, if you feel any hesitation, you tell me? Promise?"

She turned her head to kiss one roughened palm. "I promise, but I know I won't have to."

"Get up," he ordered. "Leave the shoes on, I like how you look in them."

She stood and waited as he also stood and began to swiftly and efficiently strip off his clothing until he stood naked before her, his erection jutting out sharply. Emily's eyes trailed over his body, her breath almost stopping as it always did when she saw him in all his glory. His tall frame was lean and muscular. Smooth, bronzed skin was pulled tight over every inch of him. The tattoos on his upper arms seemed to emphasize the power in his arms. His hardened shaft jutted out defiantly, long and thick. The low throb between her legs became heavier and stronger the more she stared at him. Steve eased himself back down, legs wide open, one knee bent and an elbow resting on it, arrogantly displaying himself to her hungry eyes, the picture of a virile male. He placed one pillow before him. "Kneel down on the pillow."

She did as he asked and watched him stroke his long, thick length. She could feel the trickle of moisture slide down one inner thigh.

"I want you to go down on me, Babe," he said in a guttural voice, his cock nearly jumping in his hand as the words were said aloud. He could feel a flush of heat in his cheeks, having never ordered a woman to do that before, but it was what he wanted. He looked at her pretty mouth and could feel it wrapped around his rod, watching it slip through those soft lips and feeling her suck him dry.

Emily smirked at him, knowing how much he enjoyed oral sex, both giving and receiving. She wrapped one hand around the base of his erect cock and gently slid it upwards, earning a harsh hiss from Steve, his normally crystal clear blue eyes darkening to a stormy gray. Her other hand, she gathered her loose hair and pulled it to one side, still holding it. She wanted him to have an unobstructed view of her taking his length into her mouth.

His gut tightened in eager anticipation as he watched Emily bend down and slowly, slowly move towards him. Just before the tip was about to move past her lips, her tongue flicked out and she licked a bead of pre-cum moisture that had leaked out. He watched that little pink spear of flesh capture the bead of semen, lightly touching his overly sensitize flesh and disappear again into her beautiful mouth.

"Mmm," she hummed in appreciation. "So good." She slid her soft lips over his tip and sucked gently on him.

Steve moaned and fell back against the pile of pillows that propped him up at an incline. Through hooded eyes, he watched Emily's head bobbed gently up and down as she sucked him into her mouth, then released, each time, taking him deeper. Her cheeks caved in a little further as he slid in and out of the hot, moist cavern, taking more of his hard rod, further into her.

Steve felt his blood on fire, burning him from the inside out. His balls and cock ached and filled, becoming heavy with each of her touches. His hips began to move, thrusting gently as one hand came down to thread through her hair, to press her head closer, telling her he wanted her to take more of him.

Emily was happy to oblige. He tasted wonderful. Bitter, salty and sweet, like the ocean he swam in daily. She could taste the Hawaiian sunshine, the ocean surf. He tasted like Steve. He was too big for her to take his entire length, but she relaxed her throat and felt just the tip of him slide down it. She heard him moan her name and his hips jerk harder. She could feel that first trickle of semen slide down her throat and she sucked harder, determined to make him come so she could devour him completely.

He could feel himself losing control and tried to stop her, even as his hips began to buck harder. "Wait, Em-," he got out before he let out a strangle cry and felt himself come hard into her mouth.

She drank him eagerly in, his release so great and hard, it was too much for her to swallow and a bit dribbled onto her chin and down her full breasts. But she continued to suck hard on him as his hips jerked erratically until he was completely spent and he fell back among the pillows.

Steve gazed lazily up as he watched Emily sit back on her haunches and wipe her chin with the back of her hand and lick it clean. Some semen had dropped onto her breast and with one finger she wiped it up and put it in her mouth.

"Mmm, you taste so good, baby," she murmured. She had enjoyed it, but her body still remained unfulfilled, her breasts heavy, her sex wet and hungry for release.

A bolt of desire streaked through him again. He wouldn't be ready quite that fast, but in the meantime, he would be satisfied in other ways.

"Come here," he ordered, holding out his hand. When she placed her hand in his, he yanked her forward until she sprawled against his body. Emily giggled and he kissed her, tasting himself on her lips. He rolled over until he was on top and he felt her wiggle eagerly in anticipation. He could feel the moisture between her legs as she rubbed herself against him. Her legs started to spread, inviting him to touch her, but instead, he eased himself off and sat back on the cushion she had knelt on. Gently, he slipped her shoes off. He kissed first one thigh, then the other, his breath warm on her damp flesh. He took several cushions and placed them under her hips, tilting her lower body up. He pushed her legs open. Emily looked inquiringly at him.

"Touch yourself, Babe. I want to watch you."

Emily arched an eyebrow at him. Most men typically enjoyed watching, but Steve preferred being hands on. However, she didn't mind. She felt a thrill of excitement in giving him a private show.

"I want you to imagine you're alone, Emily," he said softly. "Lie back, spread your legs wide open, and show me what you do alone when I'm not there with you."

"I think of you," she murmured as she closed her eyes and sank back into the pillows. Her legs fell open even wider, giving him a view of how much she wanted him. Her hands went to her breasts. She began to roll and squeeze her nipples, cupping the full mounds of flesh as if to offer him two delectable treats. "I'm thinking of you playing with my breasts. You make them feel so good when you do this." She tugged gently on them and felt a responding gush of moisture between her legs. "With your teeth. It makes me so wet."

"What else do you like me doing to you, Emily?" he asked in a quiet voice, mesmerized by the erotic sight before him. Her pale skin was flushed a pale pink that shown pearly from a slight sheen of perspiration. Her rosy nipples had hardened and darkened and he could smell her desire.

Her hands trailed down her body, brushing the taut skin that stretched over her stomach. Her hands came down to brush and stroke her thighs. "Your hands, they're so big and strong, I love how they touch my legs, my breasts, my entire body. " She spread her legs even wider. Steve could see the soft, neatly trimmed thatch of dark curls glistening with moisture. One hand parted the wet lips covering her sex, revealing plump, pink flesh, swollen and sensitive. "Here," she whispered as two fingers on her other hand grazed the tender flesh. "When you touch me here. You're mouth, tongue, fingers." The sight of her, splayed open for his eyes and her words caused hot desire to begin clawing its way through his body.

"How do you like me to touch you?"

"Every way," she sighed. "When you're soft, then hard. Gentle, firm." She inserted two fingers. "It feels so good when you fill me." She added another finger and began to move them. The pad of one finger touched the small bundle of nerves deep within her and she trailed it roughly over it, causing her hips to arch up high and she let out a small cry. Her other hand started to move away.

"Don't move your hand," Steve snapped out. "I want to see everything."

The demand sent another jolt of desire through her and Emily moaned loudly as she stilled her fingers, keeping herself opened and on display for him. Her pleasure from the actions were heightened by the fact Steve was watching her, enjoying how she looked and what she was doing.

"My cock. You like that in you?" he asked in a guttural voice. She hadn't noticed, lost in her own passion, that he had recovered and his shaft was hardening once again, jutting out from his body.

"Oh yes!" she whimpered, the burning sensation in her blood starting to reach a boiling point as her fingers continued to move within her, her motions becoming faster, firmer. "It's so thick and hard. It fills me up so much and then when you move inside of me." Steve could see her roughly scissoring her fingers as she undulated wildly, trying to simulate him fucking her.

Abruptly, he reached out and pulled her hands away. Emily let out a squeak and stared wildly up at him. She was so close and he stopped her?

Her hair was wild and her face flushed and sweaty. Desire made her dark eyes wide and hungry. "What are you doing?"

"Whatever I want," he smirked at her. He took her wet fingers and sucked them, licking off her juices. "God you taste sweet," he mumbled against her small fingers. He cleaned her fingers and then gently set them down next to her sides. "Don't touch yourself." He got up and went to the picnic basket.

Emily stared at him in disbelief and sank back onto the pillows. Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing letting him call the shots today as frustration filled her.

He came back with the tray of fruit, strawberries, grapes, bananas and some melon slices. She looked up at him as he set the tray down on the floor and grabbed a few more cushions. He pushed them under her ass to raise her hips up even higher.

"I'm hungry," Steve told her as he picked up a strawberry. "But I think this needs a little more sweetness." He parted her nether lips with one hand and with the other hand slowly dipped the strawberry inside of her.

Emily gasped at the contact and then moaned as Steve gently swirled it around, thoroughly coating it before he pulled the strawberry away, glistening with her juices. He bit into it and slowly chewed it.

"Delicious," he told her in a deep voice. He saw Emily watch him with her wide, dark eyes as he slowly bit into the red succulent flesh, the strawberry juice mingling with hers and dripping a little down his chin. His tongue snaked out, to catch the juices and bring them back into his mouth. He finished the strawberry and grabbed another one, repeating the process twice more, nearly driving Emily insane with his actions. Then his eyes went to the grapes. "Stay still," he told her, plucking three plump grapes from their stem.

Emily held still as she watched and then felt him inserting the grapes into her. She moaned loudly, feeling the cool round globes inside of her.

"Don't move now," he grinned wickedly at her as he lowered his head.

Her hips would have flown off the pedestal of cushions if he hadn't been holding her down. Steve placed his mouth on her and she could feel him insert his tongue into her, touching the first grape. He curled his tongue and began to suck a grape out of her body. He ate that grape and then, inserted his tongue to leisurely scoop out the second one. Emily was whimpering and moving her head back and forth, trying to keep her body still. She tried to push her sex against his probing mouth, urging him on, but he held her down. She let out a strangled sob and looked up at the roof of the gazebo. Trying to concentrate on the pattern the boards made in an attempt to not go insane from the sensations he was creating within her.

The second grape slid out and she heard Steve hum in pleasure as he slowly at it. "You taste so fucking good, Babe," he groaned. As he went for the third one, he pushed her legs even further apart, opening her wider, so wide she could feel the faint breeze blow upon her overheated sex and she let out a low moan. She felt his tongue penetrate her even more deeply as he hunted for the last grape. Tantalizingly, he swirled his tongue inside of her, taking his time, stroking her nub before he drew down hard to suck the third grape into his mouth. Steve swallowed that grape and then, looking up at her he gave her a grin.

"Now I'm thirsty," he told her as he bent his head down and began to lap at her wet sex. His hands came down to cup her butt, pulling her up to him. Emily draped her legs over his shoulders and began to rock her body as he fucked her with his mouth, tongue and teeth. She could hear the wet noises his mouth and tongue made, realizing how hungry her body was for him. She felt herself spiraling out of control as the heat consumed her from the inside out. It came so suddenly upon her, it was almost like a physical blow and she cried out his name as her body went rigid.

Steve stabbed his tongue continually into her, the tip of his tongue moving roughly over the small bundle of nerves inside of her until she flew apart and her muscles convulsed wildly around his tongue and mouth.

He wasn't going to let her rest and recover, Emily realized as she came back to some awareness and realized Steve was still between her legs, taking her with his mouth again. She whimpered as another orgasm came upon her again, just as quickly and suddenly as the last one. After the third time, she was sobbing and pleading, saying she couldn't take anymore, but her pleas ended in a strangled cry as he made her come for a fourth time. She dropped back into a daze and she felt Steve placing her legs on the cushions and moving away from her.

When she regained her senses she looked up at him with dazed eyes. He stood above her, his enormous erection jutting out causing her to lick her lips. He was a big man, the biggest man she had ever slept with. His long, thick cock curved upwards, a bead of cum glistening at the very tip.

Steve lowered himself down next to her and kissed her temple.

"Okay?"

She nodded mutely. Her eyes flicked down to his cock and unconsciously she licked her lips, her look hungry and eager. Steve smirked at her.

"I want you on my lap, Babe," he murmured to her.

With languid muscles, Emily pushed herself up and started to straddle Steve. Her hand went to his cock and guided the tip into her. She locked eyes with him and slowly, ever so slowly, slid down, taking his full length into her hot, wet, hungry body.

Emily let out a sigh of pleasure. Her flesh was so stimulated and sensitive it felt every millimeter of him. He stretched her and filled her so completely and deeply she wondered how she wasn't split in half. She started to move but he stopped her. Steve sat up from his reclined position, shifting her slight and causing the tip of him to hit her in just the right spot. Emily gasped and her vision became a little fuzzy.

Steve held her close to him. "No woman has made me feel the way you have, Emily," he told her in a soft voice. "And no woman has made me feel as happy as you have. Nor more like a man."

She swallowed the hard lump in her throat. These words were more intimate than anything they had done or said that day and she could only kiss him in response. He kissed her back, gently, sweetly before his hands went to her waist and he guided her slightly up. She came back down as he thrust upwards.

It was slow and gentle at first, but soon their primal desires took over and the pace became faster, the thrusts harder. He surged up as she came crashing down, grinding their hips into each other. Their bodies became slick with sweat, sliding against each other. Steve kept one arm around her waist, the other braced against the floor to help him push up harder and harder into her. He kept fierce control over himself as he watched Emily start to unravel. He was going to make her come again before he filled her with himself. Her black hair flew about wildly as she began to cry out nonsensical words. Her eyes became fully dilated, her cheeks red and the hardened peaks of her nipples brushed harshly against the hard planes of his chest. Suddenly, she went silent, a mute cry, her eyes wide and he felt her clamp around him like a vise that left him breathless. She collapsed against him, limp like a rag doll.

Steve rolled them until she was lying on the cushions and he loomed above her between her opened legs, his still hardened shaft deep inside of her. Emily watched him as he pushed one leg up over his shoulder, spreading her wider and allowing him to slip a little deeper into her than he had been before. Emily arched up towards him and let out a soft moan, her body sore and sensitive and still on fire.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

She looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes and a small smile. "You promised to fuck me so hard I wouldn't be able to walk for a week. I'm holding you to that promise, Commander McGarrett." She burrowed herself deeper into the pillows, raising her arms above her head and thrusting her full breasts forward. "Let's see how hard you can fuck."

Steve let out a snarl of pure animalistic lust before he pulled back and plunged sharply into her. Emily's body arched so deeply, her back flew off the pillows. It was wild and rough. His thrusts pounding into her so deeply, she could feel the boards of the gazebo floor through the thick layers of cushions and wondered if their pattern would be marked into her back.

She was wild beneath him, no longer a woman, but some elemental force that drew him deeper and deeper into her mysterious depths. Her perfect ivory skin flushed pink, skin glistening with sweat, making her look almost luminous. Her black hair spread out underneath her head, a black silk sheet. Her hands clawed at his shoulders. When it hit her, when she peaked and he felt her muscles clench hard around him, her mouth opened wide in a soundless cry. Her eyes closed, the long dark lashes dusting her flushed cheek, her full breasts sharply jutting forward.

He had never seen anything so beautiful.

Was it her fourth? Fifth? Sixth? She wasn't sure what number orgasm it was but it sent her spiraling out of control and she think she may have passed out for a moment. When she came to her senses, he was still pounding into her. Sweat glistened off of Steve's bronzed skin, his eyes completely black and his lips pulled back in a snarl. But then she felt him go rigid and the hot spray of cum fill her body. His hips jerked wildly, every muscle taught and rigid. He threw his head back letting out a guttural cry of her name.

Emily thought she had never seen anyone as beautiful as he.

Steve collapsed on top of her, forgetting to brace himself, letting Emily feel his full weight. It was somehow comforting. Sweaty skin upon sweaty skin, gluing them together. Their bodies were still thrumming and throbbing from the intense sex and release. He was still buried deep inside of her, still semi-hard. But they both felt happy and perfect.

He realized he was crushing her and braced his arms on either side of her to push his torso up. He locked eyes with Emily and then rolled and thrust his hips forward. She gasped and he saw her eyes dilate, her own hips instinctively moving under him. A few more slow, deep thrusts and she let out a plaintive whimper, the only sound she could muster, Steve having fulfilled his promise of robbing her of her voice.

Groaning, Steve finally pulled out of her, the wet sucking sound of their separation loud in the still day. He rolled over beside her and then pulled her towards him until she was curled up against his side, her head on his shoulder.

"Did I keep my promise?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"Mmm, we'll test whether I can walk in a bit," Emily murmured, "But I do assure you, you gave me several orgasms and I do feel thoroughly fucked."

Steve chuckled and kissed her mussed hair. He eyed the picnic basket, but didn't feel like he had the energy to get up and walk the few feet to retrieve it. "I'm hungry, but I don't know if I can get the food."

Emily laughed, a low sexy sound that had his gut tightening once more. Her hand drifted not so innocently down his body.

"Emily," he warned as she stroked him. "You keep that up and you won't be able to walk for a month."

"Promises, promises," she murmured as she rose up to kiss him even as her hand grasped him and stroked upwards.

Moments later, she found herself on her knees, braced on her forearms as Steven moved in and out of her from behind. As she pushed back against him, she demanded he move faster and harder. He was in further than he was before and she was sobbing wildly as his hands held her hips in a tight grip as his iron hard shaft plunged ever deeper with each stroke. He went so deep and hard that she felt certain he would split her in two.

"More! More!" she cried out. "Yes! That's it, baby!"

"You like that?" he almost snarled, his voice sounding nothing like his own. He was tight in her, filling her completely but he reached around and wiggled a finger into her, causing Emily to stiffen momentarily and cry out in surprise before she fell forward onto her forearms, her hips continuing to push back onto him with almost violent force. "How does that feel, Babe?"

"I've never-," she choked. Her flesh had never been so stretched and filled before and the feeling made her head spin, her body burn and her sex clench hard around him.

"Tell me," he ordered. Their bodies were slick with sweat and other fluids. The grip of his free hand moved down to one butt cheek. He pushed up against her soft, rounded buttocks, pulling the cheek he held, trying to open her wider in any way possible. His knees and legs ached as he drove harder into her, but he was determined to burn himself forever into her.

"Full," she gasped out. "So full. You make me…feel…Alive!"

The last word was said in a high scream. Her muscles fluttered wildly around him and then squeezed his cock and finger so hard, he thought his circulation was cut off. Emily's body went completely rigid. Her cry of release was muffled by a pillow she pressed over her mouth as Steve continued to rut frantically. On trembling arms she pushed herself up, spread her knees further apart until she was nearly doing the splits and felt him slide just a fraction more into her.

The next orgasm hit her so hard she collapsed forward and barely realized Steve's shout of release and his seed filling her again. He continued to thrust into her erratically until he completely emptied himself. She was vaguely aware of his harsh breathing in her ear as he fell over her back, his hot body covering her with his male hardness. Emily felt him slip out and she made a tiny sound of protest for the loss and in realization of how sore she was.

Somehow, they wound back on the cushions, but she was thoroughly exhausted, no longer able to play the tease. She had met her match.

She must have dozed for a few moments because she seemed to start awake to find Steve, his cargo pants on, but unbuttoned and unzipped so they hung low on his hips. She could see the sharply defined muscles of his torso and his hips, the lines of his perfect stomach seemingly pointing downward towards the opening of his pants. His open pants, while they covered him, teased of the delicious cock that Emily couldn't get enough of and was already feeling the stirrings of hunger yet again.

She realized she was wearing Steve's button down shirt, open in the front save for one button fastened in the middle. She watched him move the low table over to them so they had easier access to the food and drink on it. He saw she was awake and gave her a smile that crinkled his eyes adorably.

"Hey," he whispered as he lowered himself down next to her. He nuzzled her face and then kissed her sweetly, groaning when she turned it into something less sweet, and more seductive. "Food first, Babe," he told her gently. He sat up and poured her a glass of water. "Drink."

She drank thirstily. The climate in Hawaii had a dehydrating effect on her, but their physical activities earlier that day left her almost completely parched.

They fed each other from the delicious contents of the picnic basket, cleaning each other's fingers and lips with their tongues. The last bit of morsel consumed, Steve moved the table out of the way as Emily lounged back against the cushions. With a simple exchange of looks, Steve leaned over her and unbuttoned the one fastened button of his shirt. His head dipped low and he took a full breast into his mouth.

Emily sighed as he sucked and nipped her breast, rolling the nipple around his mouth as its mate was fondled and squeezed by his other hand. Her body was sore and extremely sensitive from their early love making and it didn't take much to make her wet and hungry for him. She could feel his heavy, hard erection against her thigh. She moved restlessly against him.

Without missing a beat or saying a word, McGarrett's hand left her breast and moved between her thighs, gently pushing them open. His fingers lightly traced her nether lips and parted them, one long, thick finger slowly penetrating her.

Emily let out a low moan as her body arched. One finger, two fingers, three fingers were now inside of her, curling, stroking, scissoring her sex until she was moaning and trembling his name. Still he suckled on her breast, sending her spiraling higher and higher until she crested, arching her back and drenching his hand with her fragrant moisture.

Steve pulled back and pushed his cargo pants down and off his body. He positioned himself between her legs and with one smooth, long stroke drove into her. He braced his hands on either side of her body so he could look down into her face.

Emily stared up at him as she raised her legs to wrap around his waist. They never broke eye contact as he began to thrust inside of her, gently at first, but with ever increasing force and speed. She matched his rhythm and speed, moving in perfect harmony. Their breathing became shorter, sharper the harder and faster he moved inside of her, but still they said nothing, letting their bodies and eyes speak. They didn't need to. Their connection now beyond words, beyond the need for the teasing talk, beyond endearments made them whole and one.

It was coming too fast and she wasn't ready yet. Steve was determined Emily come once more. He rested on his knees and hooked his hands under her knees, raising her up higher and allowing the tip of cock to hit her in that perfect spot. Emily gasped sharply before she let out a high, plaintive cry. Her clenching muscles pushed him over and began milking his cock greedily, determined to drag every drop from his body into hers.

They were curled up against each other, the heavy scent of sex mingling with the lavender. Emily burrowed close into Steve's side and sighed in contentment.

"I think you made good on your promise," she murmured.

"Which promise was that?" Steve asked sleepily.

"I think I won't be able to walk for a week," she replied. She stretched languidly against him, tilting her head up to look at him. "And I can still feel you between my legs."

"You okay? I didn't hurt you?"

"I feel wonderful," she purred as she draped herself over his body. Her arm curled around his chest as one of his tightened around her waist. "I think though, we're going to have to pay Al for his pillows." She shifted off a damp spot.

Steve snorted a laugh. "Yeah, I don't think he wants to use these again."

She snuggled closer to him and gazed out at the pretty view of the lavender fields. The sun had begun to sink down and the late afternoon was washed a soft amber, bathing the world in a diffused light and creating gentle shadows.

"It's so beautiful here," she commented.

"Not as beautiful as you, Em." Steve cupped her chin and tilted her head up so he could kiss her. He patted her bare bottom gently. "Come on, Babe, we should get dressed and get going." He stood and helped her sit up.

Emily winced as she started to stand. Steve gave her an inquiring look but she smiled and shook her head at him. "I'm okay. Just a little sore." Her eye lids dropped seductively as she slipped her sundress back on. She moved over to him. He had his pants on, but his torso was still bare. She stood on tip toe, stretching up in her bare feet to whisper hotly in his ear, her hands resting gently on his chest. "I think I'll need to soak in the tub tonight. But it's such a big tub and I'll be so lonely."

Steve groaned. "You're not going to be the only one sore for days."

She laughed wickedly as she slid her feet into her wedges and Steve finished dressing. He took her hand in his and kissed it. Emily took one last look around the gazebo and allowed him to pull her down the path and back to their truck.

From that day forward, the scent of lavender would always trigger the most visceral responses in each of them. They would desperately try to find the other and if they couldn't, they would have to pleasure themselves, remembering that afternoon in the lavender fields. That day wasn't just about the sex. As incredible as it had been, they both realized they had moved to another level in their relationship, one that neither took lightly. It was about trust, a fragile, delicate thing that neither gave readily, but had been so easy to share between the two of them. They knew their relationship would never be the same from that moment forward.

As they drove back down the dirt road to the main highway, they glanced at each other and smiled. Steve picked up her hand and kissed it as he did when driving to the farm. He threaded his fingers through hers and rested it against his thigh. As they drove home, they both were lost in their separate thoughts. Had they known what the other was thinking, they would have realized their musings were as connected as their fingers.

Both realized that they had finally found their home. They had found each other in that afternoon among the lavender.


End file.
